Jäger des Schattens
by Kaschtschej
Summary: [Aktuell: Kapitel 1] Meine erste längere Fanfictionstory beginnt: Kurz vor dem Ringkrieg befindet sich Aragorn auf die Jagd. Doch er wird nicht alleine sein ... Würde mich über Reviews freuen.
1. Prolog

**Jäger des Schattens**

Disclaimer: Mittelerde mit seiner Historie, seinen Legenden und Personen entstammt dem Geist und der Feder von John Ronald Reuel Tolkien und sei ihm ungenommen. Die Idee für diese Geschichte ist jedoch von mir.

* * *

**Prolog**

„Du bist eine Schande für unsere Sippe." Verärgert blickte Halbarad von seinem kargen Mahl auf. Vergifteten Speeren gleich zielte das Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen zu seiner Tochter hinüber. Ihr Haupt gesenkt blickte Anraen auf ihre Hände hinab, ihre Suppe unberührt auf dem Tisch. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf gleichen einem dunklen Schleier und dumpf hallen die anklagenden Stimmen ihres Gewissens in ihm wieder. Nur wie durch eine Nebelwand gefiltert erreichen sie die Worte ihres Vaters.

Halbarad blickte resigniert aus dem Fenster. Von den Glasscheiben perlten die Wassertropfen hinab. Tiefschwarze Wolken hingen über dem Ort und der Regen verwandelte die Strassen in schlammige Pfützen. Einzelne Blätter wurden von den kleinen Bächen hinfort getragen und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Nur einige Lichter flackerten in der Nacht und suchten die Finsternis zu durchdringen, die sich über Bree gelegt hatte.

„Anstatt Deinen Träumerein nachzuhängen, solltest Du Dich auf Deine Pflicht besinnen." Die Stimme des Mannes taumelte zwischen Wut und Trauer. Maßlose Enttäuschung schwang in seinen Worten mit. „Deine Aufgabe war nicht schwierig. Die ganze Sippe widmet sich ihr seit Jahren, aber bisher hat Niemand so versagt wie Du." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Meine eigene Tochter."

Tränen liefen über Anraens Wangen. Tiefe Furchen bildeten sich in ihrem noch von Schmutz bedeckten Gesicht. Nervös spielten ihre Finger mit dem Holzlöffel in ihrer Hand. Heiser, von Tränen erstickt, klang ihre Stimme. „Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Vater. Er hat mich einfach überrascht und im Handgemenge bin ich dann den Abhang hinuntergefallen. Vielleicht gehört er auch gar nicht zu ihnen und es war ein Missverständnis."

Kaum merklich schüttelte Halbarad den Kopf. Dann erhob sich der hochgewachsene Mann und schwer lehnte er sich gegen die lehmverputzte Wand des kleinen Hütte. Wieder suchte sein Blick die Dunkelheit der Nacht zu durchdringen. „Glaubst Du das wirklich, Anraen?" Am Abgrund zur Resignation wandelnd strömt seine Stimme durch die Stube. „Du scheinst Dir unserer Lage nicht klar zu sein. Du träumst von der Auferstehung längst vergangener Zeiten und vergisst die Gefahren der Gegenwart."

Die junge Frau schluckte ihre Antwort hinunter. Das Herumschleichen in Dornenbüschen und das verwahrloste Leben in den Wäldern Anors war nicht nach ihrem Sinn. Aus dem Süden vernahm man von den heldenhaften Kämpfen gegen den dunklen Herrscher und seinen Kreaturen. Von Orten, deren Klang aufhorchen ließen und an alte, glorreiche Zeiten erinnerte. Orte, an denen man Ruhm errang, anstatt in der nördlichen Einöde durch den Schlamm zu kriechen, wie ihr Schicksal es zu sein schien.

„Ich glaube Du bist hier fehl am Platz." Die Worte ihres Vaters ließen Anraen aufhorchen. Kurz keimte die Hoffnung in ihr auf, dass sich ihre Träume bald erfüllen mögen. „Nimm Deine Sachen und verlasse mein Haus." Halbarad suchte seine aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Erst wenn Du gelernt hast, welcher Platz in der Welt uns zugedacht ist, kehre zurück. Doch bevor Du noch mal Schande über unsere Sippe bringst, suche lieber den Tod."

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sich die Schritte auf der schlammigen Strasse langsam entfernten, ließ Halbarad seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Tränen quollen auch aus den braunen Augen Anraens, während ihr Mantel immer schwerer wurde. Ihre Kleidung war schon vom Regen durchnässt, als sie das Stadttor von Bree passierte und in der Dunkelheit der Wälder verschwand.

---

Die Kälte der Butzenscheiben drang an seine Haut und ließ den Mann aufschrecken. Das Prasseln der Tropfen an den Scheiben drang an sein Ohr, während er langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Die muffige Luft, geschwängert von Rauch und den Ausdünstungen der Gäste, durchwogte den Schankraum. Müde rieb sich der Waldläufer die Augen. Vor ihm wurde ein Pint auf den Tisch gestellt.

Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, der im warmen Licht der Kerzen lag. Einige Gäste tranken, redeten und spielten an den Tischen. Mehr unbewusst, ohne dass es Jemand direkt hätte sagen können, mieden die anderen Gäste es ihn anzusehen oder gar seinem Tisch in einer Nische zu Nahe zu kommen. Er war Keiner von ihnen, ein sonderbarer Fremden. Ihm wohnte eine Andersartigkeit inne, die sie ihn auch spüren ließen.

Es störte ihn nicht. Sei es aus Gewöhnung, sei es aus dem Wissen heraus, dass er anders war. Älter als die Ältesten unter ihnen war er unter Elben aufgewachsen, hatte unter den Fahnen Rohans und Gondors gekämpft und Länder bereist, die hier nur noch in Sagen und Legenden lebendig waren. Er, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und Isildurs Erbe, hatte schon mehrfach gegen Sauron gekämpft, einem dunklen Schatten in Heldengeschichten, die man Kindern zum Einschlafen erzählte.

Zuweilen beneidete er diese Menschen, die ohne den Ballast des Wissens über die Vorgänge in der Welt, sich ihr eigenes beschauliches Leben in ihrer kleinen Welt eingerichtet hatten. Ohne die Last an Verantwortung, die ihm sein Erbe, die ihm seine Ahnen aufgebürdeten. Er hatte versucht dieser Verantwortung gerecht zu werden, doch wie kein Anderer wusste er auch um seine Schwächen. Die Schwäche, die sein Geschlecht schon vor langer Zeit offenbart hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen griff der Dúnedain in seine Wildledertasche und beförderte eine langstielige Pfeife hervor. Geduldig und ganz im Augenblick begriffen stopfte er sie mit Tabak aus dem Auenland, bevor er sie mit einem Docht entzündete. Entspannt lehnte Aragorn sich zurück und versuchte auf dem harten Holz der Eckbank eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden. Bemüht nicht einzunicken wartete er.

Ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter riss ihn aus dem sanften Schlummer. Instinktiv fuhr seine Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes, bevor er sich zu orientieren vermochte. Es war leiser geworden im Schankraum „Zum tänzelnden Pony", die Uhrzeit mochte weit fortgeschritten sein. Doch sein Blick fiel in ein Augenpaar, das mehr Tiefe offenbarte, als es menschlichen Augen möglich gewesen wären.

„Entschuldige, dass ich Dich so lange warten ließ." Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem von tiefen Falten zerfurchenen Gesicht des Mannes. Gekleidet in einen weiten Mantel streckte sich der Alte, bevor er gegenüber des Waldläufers Platz nahm. Aragorn setze sich auf und ein freudiger Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seiner Miene. „Gandalf, alter Freund, Du brauchst Dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Auch Dein Weg wird weit gewesen sein."

Der Istari nickte leicht, während er sich eine Pfeife entzündete. „Aber kein Weg, den ich nicht schon zuvor gegangen wäre, und ich glaube dass unsere Wege nicht weit voneinander entfernt gelegen haben." Fragend hob Aragorn eine Augenbraue, doch der Zauberer winkte ab. „Erst erzähle Du, mein Freund. Deine Neuigkeiten werden wohl von größerem Interesse sein, als meine." Er lehnte sich vor und blickte Aragorn aus seinen hellen Augen an. „Was gibt es Neues über Gollum?"

Der Waldläufer presste die Lippen vor Enttäuschung zusammen. „Es ist mir nicht gelungen, seiner habhaft zu werden. Und wegen diesem Versagen wird wohl noch großes Übel entstehen." Mit ruhiger und unbewegter Miene nahm Gandalf die Worte Aragorns auf. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung forderte er ihn auf weiterzusprechen. „Ich habe seine Spuren verfolgt, durch die Täler des Anduin und im Düsterwald, durch ganz Rhovanion und durch die Wälder Ithiliens."

Aragorn stockte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Derweil lag der unergründliche Blick des Zauberers auf seinem rauen Gesicht, bis der Dúnedain mit seinem Bericht fortfuhr. „Seine Spur verliert sich am Pass von Cirith Ungol. Gollum ist nach Mordor gegangen." Gandalf schien kurz in sich zusammen zu sacken und sein Blick trübte sich. Tief atmete er durch, bevor er die unleugbare Tatsache aussprach. „Also ist Gollum in der Hand des Feindes."

Der Waldläufer nickte langsam und bestätigend. „Davon müssen wir ausgehen." Er wendet den Blick ab und schaut hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihn nicht schnell genug gefunden habe. Wenn ich mich der Aufgabe mehr gewidmet hätte, ich hätte ihn vielleicht vor den Schergen Mordors finden können." Tiefe Schatten der selbst verschuldeten Sorge und Falten der lastenden Verantwortung grub der flackernde Schein der Kerzen in sein Gesicht.

„Auch ich müsste mir diesen Vorwurf machen, Aragorn." Bedächtig klopfte Gandalf seine Pfeife aus. „Aber Niemand vermochte zu sagen, welche Rolle Gollum zu spielen hat. Und noch heute vermag ich dies nicht zu prophezeien. Doch wir brauchen Gewissheit." Der Blick des Istari ruhte auf dem Erben Isildurs, seiner Stimme lag eine seltsame Endgültigkeit inne. „Wenn er Mordor verlässt, müssen wir ihn finden. Suche weiter nach ihm, denn unsere Hoffnung darf nicht schon jetzt dem Schatten zum Opfer fallen."


	2. 01 Zwielicht

**Kapitel 1 "Zwielicht"**

Die goldenen Strahlen der Morgensonne glitten sanft über Mittelerde. Erst waren es die Gipfel der Berge, die in glänzendem Weiß leuchteten. Langsam, aber stetig streifte der wärmende Schein die Abhänge hinunter in die Täler und vertrieb das Dunkel der Nacht, wie der Frühling in den letzten Wochen die Kälte des Winters vertrieben hatte. Schon bald erstreckte sich ein hellblauer Himmel, von weißen Strähnen durchwirkt, über das Land. Aus den in ein frisches, grünes Gewand gekleideten Bäumen erklang das Morgenkonzert der Vögel. Ihre lieblichen Laute strömten über die neu erwachten Ebenen, auf denen sich die ersten Blüten zeigten. Nur wenige Bereiche Mittelerdes jedoch entzogen sich dem Glanz der Sonne.

Anraens Augen suchten sich an das ständige Zwielicht, die Dunkelheit immerwährender Dämmerung zu gewöhnen. Die Nacht hatte sie zusammengekauert in einem Erdloch verbracht, eingehüllt in ihren Mantel und ohne auch nur eine Minute Schlaf zu finden. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, fahrig waren ihre Bewegungen beim Schließen ihres Mantels. Die Augen in der Nacht beunruhigten sie mehr, als sie es je zugegeben hätte und selbst in ihrer Einsamkeit fiel es ihr schwer, es sich selbst einzugestehen. Ein Feuer zu entfachen wagte sie nicht. Nicht mehr, denn eine Nacht zuvor hatte sie einige dürre Äste des Waldes entzündet. Doch die Anzahl der Augen wuchs, wurden vom Schein der Flammen angezogen.

Verdrehten Gelenke gleich reckten sich die Äste der knorrigen Bäume weit über ihr Haupt empor. Ineinander verschlungen, wie in einem ewigen Ringen um einen Platz im Dickicht des Waldes, bedeckten sie den Himmel, bildeten mit ihren entstellt wirkenden Ranken ein eigenes Himmelszelt nicht weit über Anraens Haupt. Und wo eine Lücke gewesen wäre, hingen schwere, dunkle Spinnennetze und verschluckten die letzten, tapferen Sonnenstrahlen. Verschluckt wurde auch jeder Ton. Selbst die Schritte der jungen Frau verklangen ungewöhnlich schnell, während ihre Ohren unablässig nach einem vertrauten Laut suchten. Doch kein Knarzen der Äste, kein Vogelzwitschern drang an ihre Ohren.

Tief atmete Anraen durch, bevor sie sich weiter in den Wald hinein wagte. Nach ihrem Aufbruch von Bree hatte sie lange überlegt, wo sich ihr Schicksal wohl erfüllen möge, wo noch Heldentaten zu erbringen sein mochten. Nach Osten hatte sie ihr Weg geführt. An der Wetterspitze, den Trollhöhen und Imladris vorbei, über den Hohen Pass, der das Nebelgebirge überwindet, und dann nach Süden. Sie hatte den Sîr Ninglor überschritten und war zur Mündung in den Anduin gewandert. In den Schwertelfeldern, die eng mit der Geschichte ihrer Sippe verbunden waren, hatte sie einige Tage gerastet, bis sie ihren Weg über den großen Fluss nach Osten fortsetzte.

Sie hatte sich Zeit gelassen auf dem Weg, der sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben über das Nebelgebirge geführt hatte. So war der Winter während ihrer Wanderschaft gekommen und gegangen. Über die ersten erblühenden Wiesen Rhovanions führte ihr Weg, bis vor ihr der Düsterwald aus dem Morgennebel empor stieg. Das Land ringsum war im Erwachen begriffen und aalte sich in den Sonnenstrahlen, der Wald jedoch ragte wie eine düstere Mauer aus dem lebendigen Grün hervor. Seinem Namen alle Ehre machend, trotze er jeder Bemühung der Sonne, ihn in das Reigen des Lebens der Welt zu integrieren. Voller Unbehagen wandte sich Anraen an seinen schattigen Grenzen gen Süden.

Viel schon hatte sie vom Düsterwald vernommen. Oft hatte sie den Erzählungen ihres Vaters gelauscht, die weit in die Zeit zurückreichten. Einst war er der grüne Wald genannt worden und nur Lórien vermochte ihn an Schönheit und Frieden zu übertreffen. Doch vor Jahrhunderten schon nahm ein Nekromant hier seinen Sitz und der Wald begann sich zu verändern. Die schlanken Bäume, die sich majestätisch in den Himmel reckten und sakral anmutende Räume unter ihrem Blätterdach schufen, wandelten sich und in Verrenkungen erschufen sie widernatürliche Formen. Viele Tiere verließen den Wald in jenen Jahren, doch zogen die Schatten unter den Bäumen neue Kreaturen an. Der Grünwald wurde zum Dunkelwald.

Unbehagen durchfloss Anraens Venen und wie von Klauenhänden wurde ihr Herz zusammengedrückt, wenn sie ihren Blick länger auf den Bäumen des Waldes ruhen ließ und sein Zwielicht zu durchdringen suchte. Immer wieder spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, die Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten zu überschreiten, den Düsterwald zu betreten. Auch wenn sie es sich niemals eingestand, immer neue Gründe dagegen fand, so nagte doch die Angst an ihrer Seele. Die tiefen Schatten unter dem Laubdach des Waldes suchten und fanden ihren Weg in ihr Gemüt. Lange haderte die Frau mit sich selbst, während sie weiter nach Süden wanderte.

Doch nun war sie im Wald. Eine Bewegung, ein Schemen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken war sie ihm gefolgt. Seit zwei Tagen kämpfte sie sich nun durch das Unterholz, das dornenbewehrte Dickicht in ständigem Zwielicht. Feine, blutige Linien zogen sich über ihre Wange und Unterarme, Dornenranken griffen immer wieder nach ihr und schienen sie festhalten zu wollen. Das Schwert in der Hand, suchte sie sich ihren Weg zu bahnen. Immer öfter durchtrennte die schmale Klinge auch klebrige Fäden, die sich über ihren Weg spannten. Immer tiefer hinein schien ihr Weg zu führen, während sie gänzlich die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Den Schemen, den sie noch vor zwei Tagen im Schatten des Waldes verschwinden sah, hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen starrte sie zum wiederholten Male in den Dämmer, doch keine Bewegung, kein Laut waren auszumachen. Ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen und in Anraen wuchs die Gewissheit, sich geirrt zu haben. Eine Täuschung ihrer Augen, die sie in den Düsterwald geführt hatte, aus dem es nun kein Entrinnen mehr zu geben schien. Ein Schauer der Angst durchfloss ihren Leib und bar jeder Hoffnung bemächtigte sich Mutlosigkeit ihres Geistes.

Sie sank auf eine knorrige Wurzel hinab, ihre Klinge fiel ihr aus der Hand. Die Dornenranken, die sich in ihrem langen, braunen Haar verfangen hatten, rissen einige Strähnen hinaus. Doch vermochte der Schmerz nicht zu ihr zu dringen, während dunkle Schatten wie ein samtener Mantel ihre Seele einhüllten. Tränen trübten ihren Blick und tief vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Niemals zuvor hatte sie solche Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit verspürt, wie sie Anraen in diesem Moment durchflutete. Sie spürte das salzige Nass über ihre Wangen rinnen, bis es von ihren Händen abperlte und auf die tiefbraune Erde zu ihren Füßen fiel.

Wieviel Zeit verstrichen war, während sie sich in finsteren Gedanken suhlte, vermag niemand zu sagen. Ihre Augen waren jedoch schon rot gerändert, als sie jäh aus dem Verlies ihres verdüsterten Geistes gezerrt und in die Wirklichkeit zurück geworfen wurde. Stimmen im Wald. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und suchte die Richtung zu bestimmen. Südosten. Hastig griff sie ihr Schwert und eilte in den Wald. Verflogen waren die düsteren Gedanken, denn Stimmen bedeuten Leben und womöglich ein Weg aus dem Wald hinaus. Immer hastiger wurden ihre Bewegungen, mit denen sie sich einen Weg bahnte, das Unterholz und die Dornen zur Seite schlug. Bis sich der Wald ein wenig lichtete.

Die Lichtung war nicht besonders groß und nur mit wenigen Schritten vermochte man sie zu durchschreiten. Ein kleiner Bach bahnte sich seinen Weg durch graues Gestein und leise erklang das Plätschern des Wassers. Weit ragten die verdrehten Äste der angrenzenden Bäume über die Lichtung, zwischen ihnen spannten sich die klebrigen, schwarzen Gespinste der Spinnennetze. Selbst diese Lichtung lag im Halbdunkeln, wenngleich sich durch den sich zwischen den Bäumen bietenden Platz das beengende Gefühl in Anraen etwas verflüchtigte. Selbst das Plätschern des Baches vermochte sie trotz der schlammigen Färbung des Wassers für kurze Zeit aufzuheitern.

Aber nur für kurze Zeit, denn dann siegte die Überraschung, die sich klar in ihrer Miene wiederspiegelte. Eine Überraschung, die auch die drei Orks teilten, die es sich für eine kurze Rast am Bach bequem gemacht hatten. Ihre Stimmen waren abrupt verstummt, als Anraen aus dem Gestrüpp gebrochen war. Wie angewurzelt stand die Frau am Rand der Lichtung, während ihre noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hoch lodernde Hoffnung kläglich erlosch. Die Orks jedoch hatten sich schneller gefangen und waren flugs auf den Beinen.

Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, Freude über den unerwarteten Besuch glitzerte bedrohlich in ihren kleinen Äuglein auf. Die grob geschmiedeten Schwerter in ihren kräftigen Händen erhoben sie sich von den Steinen. Leise klapperten ihre Rüstungsteile, von denen zottelige Fellstreifen hinab hingen. „Was macht das Menschlein denn hier, ganz alleine?" Direkt am Grad zur Unverständlichkeit hangelte sich die raue Stimme des Orks entlang. Die Laute der menschlichen Sprache kamen ihm nur mühsam über die Lippen, doch auf Anraen wirkten sie wie eine kalte Dusche.

Erst jetzt vermochte sie sich von ihrer Starre zu lösen. Mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten erwog sie eine Flucht in den Wald hinein. Doch das undurchdringbare Dämmerlicht unter den verrenkten Ästen ließ alle ihre Hoffnung auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht zerplatzen. Den Griff ihrer schlanken Klinge fest umfasst suchte sie sich einen festen Stand. Ihre Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst erwartete sie die drei Orks, die sich ihr in einem Halbkreis näherten. Der stämmige Ork in der Mitte taxierte sie einige Zeit mit seinem Blick, bevor sein Ruf über die Lichtung hallte: „Menschenfleisch!"

Das schien das Zeichen zum Angriff zu sein, denn gleichzeitig setzten die Orks vor. Anraen schwang ihr Schwert erst in einer Finte zur Linken, um dann einen Streich gegen den Kopf des mittleren Orks zu führen. Doch die Bewegung misslang: während der Linke in ihre Finte hinein lief und sich eine Wunde am Oberarm einfing, tauchte der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe unter ihrem Streich hinweg. Tief grub sich seine Faust in ihren Magen und mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen entwich ihre Luft. Noch während sie auf die Knie sackte, warf sich der dritte Ork gegen sie und riss sie zu Boden.

Ein widerwärtiger Geruch stieg in ihre Nase, während sie unter dem schweren Körper des auf ihr liegenden Orks versuchte wieder zu atmen. Schwerfällig wälzte sich die Kreatur von ihr hinunter und erhob sich. Anraen schnappte nach Luft und ein Hustenreiz ließ sie sich abermals krümmen, während über ihr die Orks in hämisches Lachen ausbrachen. Ihr Bauch brannte, wo die Faust des Orks zugeschlagen hatte, und ihre linke Seite fühlte sich durch den heftigen Aufprall fast taub an. Tränen des Schmerzes traten aus ihren Augen und das heftige Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit vermischte sich mit ihrem Ärger. Ärger auf sich selbst.

Das höhnische Lachen der Orks klang dabei wie eine zusätzliche Anklage in ihren Ohren. Die Wörter ihres Vaters, dass sie Schande auf die Sippe bringt, klangen in ihrem Geiste nach, während sie sich auf dem schlammigen Waldboden krümmte. Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung und ihre Gedanken wanderten in den Strudeln, der hinab führt in Todesahnungen, die Gewissheit vom Ende. Schwer fühlte sie die Hand eines Orks an ihrer Schulter, wie der Stoff ihres Mantels ergriffen und sie unsanft auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. Aus rot unterlaufenen Augen blickte sie in die verzerrte Fratze des Orks.

Das Lächeln des Orks verzog sich und seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. Starr stand er vor Anraen, seine Ausdünstungen zogen in ihre Nase, kleine Bluttropfen sickerten aus seinem Mund. Als würde die Zeit langsamer vergehen sah Anraen, wie der Hand des Orks ihr Mantel entglitt und er zusammen sackte. Warme, rote Tropfen besprenkelten ihre Haut, als sich ein Pfeil neben ihr in einen Orkschädel bohrte und dieser verblüfft grunzend zu Boden ging. Der Ork in ihrem Rücken schien schneller als sie die Situation verstanden zu haben und ergriff die Flucht, die jedoch abrupt am Ende der Lichtung von einem weiteren Pfeil gestoppt wurde.

Anraens Blick klärte sich und sie vermochte eine Gestalt in den Schatten der Bäume zu erkennen. Der hochgewachsene Mann trat auf die Lichtung und die Frau vermochte ihn nun näher zu erkennen. Braunes Haar fiel über seine Schultern, umrahmten ein unrasiertes Gesicht, gekleidet war er in einfache und zweckmäßige Kleidung, die schon längere Reisen hinter sich zu haben schien. Aus seinen Augen blitze Unverständnis, während er mit flinken Fingern seinen Bogen entspannte. „Es ist unklug alleine durch den Düsterwald zu reisen. Insbesondere fernab des Waldpfades."

Schon wieder wurde sie gerügt. Wie oft schon in ihrem Leben musste sie sich verteidigen, immer das kleine Mädchen einer alten Sippe sein? Hatte sie gehofft nach der letzten großen Schelte durch ihren Vater diesen Teil ihres Lebens hinter sich zu lassen, so stand sie nun wieder in derselben Situation. Doch waren es bisher ihr Vater oder seine Freunde aus der Sippe gewesen, so meinte nun ein Fremder ihr Vorhaltungen zu machen. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen Strich, Ärger brodelte in ihr empor und Härte lag in ihren Augen. Er mochte sie gerettet haben, doch das gab ihm noch nicht das Recht über sie zu urteilen.

„Das geht Euch Nichts an. Außerdem scheint Ihr auch nicht viel Begleitung zu haben." Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wischte sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Der Mann betrachtete die Frau in ihren abgerissenen Klamotten, bemerkte den Bogen auf ihrem Rücken ebenso wie die Klinge zu ihren Füßen. Ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen strähnig über die Schultern ihres ansehnlichen Körpers. Dornenstränge und Schmutz bedeckten ihre zweckmäßige Kleidung. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein leichter Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Da Ihr ja augenscheinlich gut selbst zurecht kommt: Gehabt Euch wohl." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verschmolz wieder mit dem Dämmer des Waldes. Einsamkeit durchflutet plötzlich ihren Körper und sie sprang vorwärts. Geistesgegenwärtig nahm sie ihr Schwert aus dem Gras und lief in das Dunkel des Waldes. Heftig schlugen die Dornenranken und tief liegenden Äste in ihr Gesicht und gegen ihren Körper. Heftig pochte das Herz in ihrer Brust und schwer ging ihr Atem, während sie den fremden Mann wiederzufinden suchte, ihm auf dem Weg durch den Wald folgte. Auf ihre Suche konzentriert merkte sie nicht, wie der Tag zur Neige ging.


End file.
